Soaked Realization
by gentlemoonbell
Summary: Dean takes his eyes off of Sam for just a second and becomes aware of something important. Wee-chesters/ Brotherly love. Sam limp. Dean semiangst.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Supernatural.

**Summary:** Dean takes his eyes off of Sam for just a second and becomes aware of something important. Wee-chesters/ Brotherly love. Sam limp. Dean angst.

_A/N: This is my first supernatural fic, be nice, Oh and I need a beta reader._

_Side Note: Does anyone notice that every time you type Dean and then add an adjective or noun after his name Microsoft Word wants to capitalize it? Why is that? It happens all the time…..it's weird. Anyway Read On!_

**Soaked Realization**

I can't stand it anymore, the countless no name motels, the sticky carpets, the sleazy mangers…all I wanted to do was get away and for me to say that it has to be bad.

My dad was on another hunt in the back roads of some county; leaving me to watch my pain in the ass little brother for the hundredth time in my life. I was jumping off the walls and all I wanted was out. For once in my sixteen year old life, I wanted to jump off the band wagon and have a little time to myself. That time came in the form of a lake, and not just any lake; I heard this lake was frequent by high school students. High school students who were girls….I had to take my chance. It was a once in a lifetime experience; now or never.

So one night I decided to jump the shark……

* * *

It was a rare cool summer night; teenagers from the local high school were enjoying themselves in celebration of the new found freedom of graduation.

It was a party; countless drinks were passed around to fill the time, rowdy boys played football by the lake's edge, and girls watched with eager glazes, their minds a flitter of what the night would bring. The oldest Winchester took the whole scene in and drank it up; he could get use to this.

"Dean, dad said we were supposed to wait for his call before we could go out….." Sam's voice broke through his thoughts.

"Wow, _you're _actually listening to dad," Dean called back "for a change…." He added in a whisper.

"I heard that…" Sam said with a huff

"Whatever Sammy…."

"It's Sam!"

But Dean ignored his little brother and ventured out into the crowd, flashing the signature 'Dean Winchester smile'. Sam lagged behind, never taking his eyes off Dean's back.

Suddenly a girl catches Dean's smile, and makes a beeline to the boys. She cuts Dean off; and Sam's nose makes contact with his brother's back, "Ouch"

Sam looks up from behind his brother and looks at the girl. She was bit shorter than Dean, with long blonde hair, and piercing blue eyes. With a flip of her hair, she returned Dean's smile.

"Hey, you're adorable…" She said with a grin

"I know" Dean countered

"Confident, are we?" she sounded sarcastic

"Well thank you, I am" Dean couldn't help but take a notice in her assets. She was curvy in all right places, and she was funny to boot.

"D'n" Sam whispered from behind his back.

But his call would go unheard, as Dean and his new 'friend' made their way toward the forest which outlined the lake.

Nudging and touching could be seen by the youngest as they both went out of view.

Now what was he going to do? Without Dean he couldn't go home; he didn't know how drive. Without Dean he could walk home; but it was too far to. Without Dean Sam couldn't do anything but wait.

It didn't take his older brother long to finish what he planned to do, he would leave the girl alone with false promises; then their father would come and they would leave for next town which needed there specific help.

Sam just had to wait for the inevitable.

So Sam made his way to the pier, just for something to do.

He never understood his brother and his way with women, yeah Dean had his 'needs'. But he didn't have to leave the girl heartbroken.

Sam knew that it would bite his brother in butt, one day: what goes around comes around, he supposed.

The younger Winchester just didn't know when that time would come; when his older brother would learn from his actions. He just hoped it will be soon, being left alone at diners, and home having to keep it a secret from their father was getting old pretty fast. But on the other side of Sam's brain, he knew that Dean needed this. Who was he to stop that? He could think of all times he argued with his father about school; whether it was about missing too many classes or having to carry around the butterfly knife.

He just wished that he could get away from it all just for once.

To find a place where normal was waking up in the morning and heading to class not heading to another state.

Lost in his state of mind Sam didn't notice the rowdy crowd of guys playing football running toward the pier and right into Sam.

An older guy, broader around the shoulders knocks into Sam causing him to fall right over the pier.

And with a splash he goes under.

It was sudden, from warm to cold, but somewhat calming. He didn't know if he was conscious or not, but if he was; it was amazing under the water. It made his life seem so much smaller, and he okay with that. He saw the blues mix with other blues, and a stream of bubbles float to top as he saw silhouettes of a world just above the surface.

Lazily he realizes he is drowning, his lungs screaming for the oxygen they crave. But for some reason he can't make it to top. And he loses consciousness as he awaits his fate.

* * *

Dean has a wide grin on his face as he makes he makes way out of the forest. Kimberly, he later finds out her name, was great. Perfect in more ways than one.

He heads toward where he left Sammy only to find he isn't there. But he isn't worried. He walks the perimeter of the party searching for his brother.

Dean's gaze falls toward a crowd gathering near the pier, panic sets in at the site of it and he rushes over.

He pushes toward the ends of crowd, he sees a girl yelling at a guy who doggy paddles on the top, "find him, he went under didn't he?"

"Who went under?" Dean asks the girl

"Some kid"

Dean warily stares at the water, hoping to dear god that it wasn't his brother. He asks the heavy question; "What did he look like?"

"Your height, brown hair, hazy eyes" She answers; how she knew those answers doesn't matter now and with that Dean dives in the water.

Dean is an excellent swimmer, unlike his brother who could use a couple more lessons. The older Winchester swims to the bottom searching wildly for his brother. He's about to lose air when he spots Sam, floating wispily over the bottom.

Dean frantically makes his way over to his brother, grabs him by his collar and hauls them both to the surface.

Breaking it, Dean gasps for air, but his brother is not so lucky: he's still unconscious.

Dean makes a dash to land, carrying his brother 'fireman style', he gently places Sam down and without a second glance at his water –ridden dishevel hair, and the tint of blue coming to his lips; Dean closes off Sam nose and beings CPR.

1, 2, 3….breath.

1, 2, 3…breath.

1, 2, 3….breath.

Dean does that for a minute, but nothing changes. Dean mind is racing; _what if he got to Sam too late? What if he's already gone? This can't happen, not now…it's too early. _

But he shoved those thoughts to the back of his mind, and tries one more time.

Suddenly, a gasp of air and a series of coughing and hacking ring through Sam.

"Just let it out, Sammy"

Coming to; Sam doesn't stop Dean from saying his nickname he just blearily looks into brother's face. At a loss of words to what just happened?

"It's okay Sam, you're okay."

"W..Wh..what happened?" Sam asks

"Let's just say you wanted to get acquainted with the fish" Dean answers.

Sam couldn't help but softly laugh despite his aching throat and lungs. But he had to ask, "did I almost die….it feels like it"

Dean glances at the worried faces of teenagers, slightly self-conscious of who was really around them, but he pushed it away and answered Sam's question.

"Yeah, you did you had me worry…."

"And you save me?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?" Dean said shocked.

"I don't mean it that way…it's just you were kind of busy" Sam softly replies.

Dean surprised that Sam actually remembers, what happened before he drowned. But he responds.

"Yeah I know, but that didn't matter….." Dean trails on "you're still my brother, and even though you're a pain in the ass I still love ya"

Sam can't remember the last time Dean actually admitted that he loved him. Winchesters just didn't do that, especially in front of onlookers. Suddenly feeling more self-conscious then Dean he gets up and heads to the place their parked the car.

Dean, not too far behind, walks swiftly to catch up to his brother.

Making it first the car, Sam gets in and turns away from his brother as Dean gets behind the wheel. He can't help but notice that Sam isn't looking at him, but he turns on the car none the less and drives to the motel.

Sam mind is slowing coming terms to the fact that Dean actually said 'I love you' in a sentence, and only one word comes to his mind, "Jerk…."

"Bitch…." Dean can't help but answer.

* * *

_A/N: Um, I was planning on making this a one-shot, if you think I shouldn't click the little talk bubble below._

_I guess this kind of story gets written a lot…..in different context and such, but the same through and through. The only difference is that it's written by me; so please review. It keeps me alive._


End file.
